Celestial's Minor Characters
Minor characters belonging to Celestial who have not appeared in fics yet or their appearance was too minor and thus they do not merit a page, yet. They will be listed by either House afflitation, other afflitation or family in alphabetical order. House Bay Edmund Bay (Srsface) Fia Bay (Snobbish, married into Rindfell) Francesca Bay (Ian's very cheery wife.) Nessa Bay (Less of a snob, hates her sister) House Brachyura Lord High Admiral Nereus Brachyura (Stick-in-the-mud who deals with Llyr) House Perlino Ives Perlino (Hopeless romantic.) Morag Perlino nee Brindle (Sick and tired of never living up to certain people. Nairn Perlino (Selfish jerk.) Philip Perlino (Alas.) House Sabino Camden Sabino (1256-1284) The oldest child of Gray and Ursula Sabino and the heir to House Sabino, Camden was a confident, handsome and strong man who right from the beginning was destined to make an excellent earl. He was an excellent fighter, with a great interest in the military and spent a lot of time training with the contingent of Sabino knights. His parents were very proud of him and often held him up as the example of the perfect lord, something which Camden never disputed and in fact revelled in. He was married to Cosmos Gannet Ascension, daughter of Icey Vulture Ascension and Yvette Stallion and ward of the crown, something which he considered a high honour worthy of him. However, much to Camden's frustration, they had trouble concieving a child, and the few children that they did manage to concieve ended up miscarried. This brought out an uglier side in Camden, as he refused to believe any of it was his fault and often ended up frustrated with Gannet, showing her no sympathy and never really comforting her. He was also aware of his brother's eventual crush on his wife and showed a jealous streak towards her, threatening Elgin to stay away from her. Camden cared very little about anybody else except himself. He ascended to the title of Earl after the death of his father in 1282 but his reign was cut short by the outbreak of the first Langean war. Keen to participate, Camden went off in 1284 to the front along with his troops but was killed due to his overconfidence and his arrogance in a skirmish just north of Konik. The older Sabino died without leaving any heirs. Elgin Sabino (1261-1313) Unlike his older brother, Camden, Elgin has never been much. A mild, shy boy who did not like conflict, he was always the lesser son and grew up being constantly compared to his brother. As a result, he developed a strong inferiority complex and firmly believed that whatever he could do, Camden would do a thousand times better. Elgin rarely bothered to try to accomplish anything because of this, content to leave his brother to all the tasks, something which his parents were alright with. Because of this, he grew up a submissive, quiet person who rarely did anything for fear of failure. He was twelve when his brother married Gannet and at first the marriage was of no concern to him, but as time went on and he grew older, he developed a crush on the much older, beautiful woman. He never dared act on it under Camden's threats but constantly felt sorry for Gannet, especially since his brother did not. However, his life was completely turned upside down when Camden died during the first Seraphim war, leaving no heirs and Elgin to take up the title of Earl. This came as a complete shock for Elgin. He feared having to live up to his brother's legacy and felt completely inept to take on the management of House Sabino. His mother, Ursula, showed him no support and seemed more upset about the loss of her beloved son than the distress of her other child. However, among other things, he inherited his brother's widow. At first Elgin was excited to get to marry the woman he loved but Gannet escaped from the Sabino lands, eventually being recaptured near Tersk. Elgin was called to collect her, meeting King Falcon there and getting threatened to keep her under control, something which increased the pressure on his shoulders even more. To compound matters, Gannet made her revulsion for him clear. After marrying her in the fortress, he took her home, where he tried to be kind to her and get her to accept him but Gannet had none of it: he simply was not her husband. It was here that Elgin gave up of ever living up to Camden's legacy. The only way they had children was Gannet succumbing to pressure for an heir. But to rub salt on his wounds, the child, Murdock, ended up looking exactly like his dead uncle. Irrationally, Elgin avoided him, hating his brother's shadow hanging over him. After Murdock, he had two other children, one of whom died. Even if he comforted Gannet over the child's death, it always felt empty, like nothing would come of it. Desperate to distract himself, Elgin threw himself into his work, but always wondered how his brother would do a certain task. Constant nagging from his mother hardly helped, and Gannet's dislike of him further drove the spiral of despair. Eventually, however, the second Seraphim war began and he was forced to go off to fight. Elgin sustained an injury to his left arm during the second siege of Tersk, which eventually got infected. He was sent home, where he barely survived fighting off the infection but lost his hand in the process. But it was this battle for his life which eventually got Gannet to warm up to him slightly. Though jaded and bitter by this point, her growing to like him a little more did give Elgin some hope, reinforced by their last son being born in 1299. He lived in relative contentment after that, feeling more or less clear of his brother's shadow, dying of tuberculosis in 1313. Errol Sabino (Kid without a decent father figure. Actually turns out okay.) Murdock Sabino (Miserable guy with sucky childhood who has a hidden soft spot.) House Stallion Agrippa Stallion (Alchemist) Ainsley Stallion (1342-1403) Ainsley is the son of Emil Stallion and Lucrezia De Fiore of the Lyellian De Fiore merchant family. He has red hair from his father and grey eyes from his mother. Unlike his cheerful and enthusiastic dad, Ainsley is very straightforward and serious, having very little time for shenanigans. That said, he has an incredibly high tolerance for them and is willing to put up with even the most ridiculous thing with a calm, stony expression on his face. He is a very cool, collected individual wo rarely gets angry and even when he does, it is usually expressed by a calm and serene tone of voice. A very pragmatic individual, for Ainsley everything has to have a purpose and a use, otherwise there is no point doing it or it existing. However, he is also a fairly quiet and thoughtful man, prefering to spend time alone with a good book more than anything. He is a capable rider and fighter, though his speciality is with the bow and arrow instead of the sword as is tradition for most Stallion Grand Dukes. A notable feature of his is his glasses, with the design being highly unusual and passed down from his great-great-uncle. He wears them due to being highly long-sighted and is almost blind without them on a short distance. Save for his dry, snarky sense of humour, he takes a lot after his great-grandfather, Alain, including the stoicness, the way he gets angry and his almost obessive protectiveness. Ainsley cares deeply about his family, including his Courdonian wife, Corbin Alaric, and his children, which is why their losses hit him far harder than he wants to admit. His relationship with Corbin is interesting, in that he is her cmplete opposite but a good foil and a good person to keep her under control. Despite his dry, snarky responses to her and how she can get on his nerves sometimes, he genuinely cares about her and loves her, though it is difficult to tell due to his stoicness. Despite being a Stallion, due to his pragmatism, Ainsley is not big on foreign relations which do not immediately concern Bern, which is another sticking point with Corbin. He does, however, learn Courdonian for her, if just to avoid her and his father's pranks. Alana Stallion (nee Perlino) (Cheating wife) Ashley Stallion (Murderer of Jades, has a sucky family life) Aramis Stallion (793-853) The founder of House Stallion and the first man to bear the title of Grand Duke of Bern, though at the time due to linguistic changes it was Grand Dux. Before his promotion to nobility, Aramis was a general in the service of the king of Kyth, winning many successful battles and helping to, amongst other things, bring the north under the control of the crown, though at the time it was wild and untamed. However, his brash and harsh attitude earned him many an enemy in the court so when talk came of ennoblement, his enemies conspired to give him a land which they felt suited the cold, unpleasant general. Thus the king granted Aramis dominion over the northern land of "Beinn". Aramis knew he had been given the short end of the stick but he could not refuse the king's generous offer. So he set about trying to pacify the land he had been granted and bring it under his control to try and make something of it. He did this by uniting the indigenous clans, giving them the option to swear fealty to them or be extinguished by force. Most chose the former option as they would have gotten to keep their lands and some degree of power, even if they answered to this foreigner who had been granted dominion over them without their consent. These became the Bernian minor nobles. It helped that they shared a common religion and so Aramis was able to use that to establish links between the clans and himself, though he was not againt using bloodshed against the clans who refused to comply with him. In an attempt to pacify the clans even more and bring them closer to their centre, he took their hero, Absolon, and asked the mainstream Wooist church to canonise him as a saint. Personality-wise, however, Aramis was a harsh taskmaster, who nevertheless won the respect of his troops for never compromising and pushing himself to the same limits that he expected to push them. He was very arrogant and never refused a challenge, as seen with his acceptance of the task to kill a wolf when bringing the Dun clan under his heel. He accepted nothing that could stand in his way and tried to never let anybody get the better of him, becoming famous for his legendary stubbornness. He was, however, unpleasant as a person, being cold, single-minded, arrogant and utterly ruthless. These qualities made for a good conqueror but not good company. He had two sons, Augustus and Octavian, both of whom married Bernian women to better blend into the local populace. Dionysis Stallion (Lol, have fun, bro) Ennis Stallion (Cheerful child) Lucrezia Stallion (nee De Fiore) (1318-1380) Born in Venoa, Lyell, Lucrezia was the second daughter and forth child of the powerful and highly influential De Fiore merchant family. A tomboyish, rebellious and hot-headed girl with an impulsive streak and an ability to manipulate people, she was never going to fit in well with Lyellian society. Her father, Alonzo, saw his children, especially his daughters, as nothing more than pawns to advance his political and economic gains. Being the middle child in a large family, Lucrezia rarely recieved any attention at an early age and for the most part was allowed to do as she pleased. It was very quickly discovered that she was a huge tomboy, preferring to spend more time with her older brother, Orsino, than with her sisters or her own tutors. She actively avoided learning typically feminine things such as proper etiquette and sewing, instead getting far more engrossed in the economics, politics and even fighting that her brother taught her. However, once she began maturing and her father caught wind of what they were doing, he quickly separated them and forced Lucrezia to be re-educated into a proper Lyellian lady in order to prepare her for eventual marriage, as well as sending Orsino away to be apprenticed under another merchant. This was something Lucrezia held against her father for a long time. She hated her lessons, hated having to conform to her father's wishes and hated the rest of her family for going along with it like it was normal. The final straw came in 1336, when it was announced that she would be marrying a powerful member of the council, Pietro Rossi, so that he would back her father's position on it. Said man was 30 and, in Lucrezia's eyes, disgusting for his excessive weight and disgusting habits. Rather than being forced to marry him, she disguised herself as a boy and ran away on a merchant ship. She served there for two years without incident until, by chance, she caught a fever and her gender was found out by the ship's doctor. He made her a deal that would compromise her honour, which she categorically refused, and he told of her secret to the captain. Facing a return to Lyell, Lucrezia jumped off the ship at the next stop, which turned out to be Destrier. Having nobody else to turn to, she decided to try to use her status as a De Fiore to con her way into staying with the local nobles, House Stallion, and claimed that she was there on a diplomatic visit. However, she was very quickly found out and her family contacted. Her father, upon finding out his daughter's wereabouts, had no use for her and told the Stallions to do as they wished with her. Lucrezia, freed from his clutches, saw her chance to stay and offered to become a servant for them, which Isabelle accepted. Staying there, she got to know the Grand Duchess's son, Emil. She was wary of Emil but the young man's friendliness won her over and they quickly became friends, with Emil enjoying her stories of her time on the ship and her enjoying, even slightly envying, his good life so far. However, in 1339, a year after her arrival, her father wrote to the Stallions asking for his daughter back. A fortunate marriage opportunity came up. Not wanting to go back, Lucrezia asked Emil to pretend that she was marrying him, and Emil heartily went along with that plan, telling his parents his intentions. But Lucrezia was going to use the bought time to run away, even though she felt oddly guilty at using him and worse, did not want to leave the sweet, kind-hearted young man. Upon discovering her deception that winter, Emil was heartbroken and informed her that he loved her. He would not have agreed to the marriage otherwise. Lucrezia was surprised to discover that she returned his feelings and agreed to stay to marry him for real, despite her fear of marriage. But after becoming Emil's wife for real in the early summer of 1340, she was glad to discover her fears were unfounded, and that neither Emil nor the House was going to be as restrictive to her as her father would have been. Though she is content with her position, she still indulges in her tomboy side. Mayes Stallion (1301-1372) Mayes is the last child of Alain and Margot and their other surviving son besides Garrick. Born small and sickly, it was believed that he would not survive past his first birthday. Despite being ill often, however, he always managed to recover, even getting through his first winter, much to everyone's surprise. However, his frequent illnesses resulted in him being often confined to his room, something the quiet, anti-social and shy boy was perfectly happy to do in order to avoid his overbearing siblings and energetic niece, Lucinda. He developed a very close relationship to his mother due to her doting on him and looking after him when he was ill but he was always more distant with his father, seeing very little of himself in the mighty Grand Duke and even feeling intimidated by him. However, one thing he was always fascinated by, ever since he could not sleep when he was little due to his illnesses, were the stars. Destrier Castle gave him plenty of opportunity to go see them at night and unless he was too sick, he frequently snuck out of his room to go look at them, even if he was told not to because it was either too cold or too dangerous. Mayes began to develop a curiousity about them and asked a lot of questions about the stars that nobody really had any answers to, such as what they were and where their names had come from. It was this curiousity that drove him to find answers, and not having many obligations due to being the second son and not the heir, he could try to discover them. As he got older and his health began to grow a little bit more stable, he was allowed outside the castle to visit the libraries of the monastery attached to the cathedral, where the young boy befriended some of the monks. Mayes became fascinated by their research and enamoured with the idea that he could find the answers for himself. He made the decision to leave and go to a remote monastery in the mountains to try to find them just before the birth of Emil in 1317, not wanting to have to deal with his noisy new baby nephew. He remains there until his death, quietly working and studying his passion. Nutmeg (1313-1328) A stray dog that the Medieville Stallions took in in 1315 who settled into Stallion Manor and took a special liking to Ambrose. In appearance, she is scruffy and light brown with big chocolate eyes. Nutmeg is very calm and patient with a great love of treats. A way to win her affection instantly is to give her some food and she will follow a person quietly while giving them puppy eyes until she gets food. This stems from living on the streets back when she had to scrounge for food. Living with the Stallions, however, she grows quite chubby because of this habit. However, she is highly intelligent and calm, with almost a sixth sense for people in distress, which makes her invaluable for comforting Ambrose when he comes out of a vision. Often she is content to sit and provide company for whoever is nearby. An interesting point though is that she has a great fear of older men with canes and therefore does not like Alain at all. She has appearances in the fic "Small Comfort" and the roleplays "Hammered" and "Stepping Stones". Sorrel Stallion (Stupid teen who has an illegitimate kid) Yvette Ascension nee Stallion (Traitor's wife) House Tobiano Lord Campbell Tobiano (Traitor) Lord Graham Tobiano (Cleaning up daddy's mistakes) Irbis Dynasty Evgeny Irbis (Meh) Feodor Irbis (1302-1357) Kasimir's firstborn son and thus heir, Feodor is nothing like his timid father and more resembles his grandfather, Seraphim, in ambition and cruelty, though not in temperment. He was born just after the war with Kyth, and as a result of the poor state of Lange after it, developed a deep dislike of foreigners and a mistrust for what they would do to his country. Growing up, he looked forward to taking over the Tsardom and had great ambitions to restore it to its former glory. He percieved his father as weak but tolerated him due to the traditional Langean respect for authority and because Kasimir never gave him much reason to doubt him. But as a result of Kasimir's coldness and his fear keeping him away from his son, Feodor grew up mostly unchecked, which allowed his sadistic streak to develop. Unlike his tempermental grandfather, he was always cold and very calculated with it, taking pleasure in flaunting his power over those who had none, such as the serfs who served in the Fortress where he lived. He also had a great interest in the military and as a result, was seen as a great friend to the northmen mercenaries who served around the Fortress, taking interest in their military culture and way of life. As a side effect, he is a fantastic fighter and combined with his calculated, sadistic coldness, he is a formidable tactician. His ascent to power was very deeply connected to one Lila Alaric, a Courdonian princess who came to Lange in 1321. Betrothed to his youngest brother so that her children could never inherit anything, Feodor nevertheless became very suspicious of her and her ways, especially because of the sympathy his father held towards her. He was married in the same year as Lila due to a scandal with him fathering a child by one of the Fortress serfs but his wife, Varvara failed to produce any children, much to his disappointment. At the same time, Lila had two and said children were being taught foreign customs by their Courdonian mother, something which Feodor despised. He considered her a "cuckoo", a creature which pushes out the native bird and parasitises off it. The fact that his father refused to put a stop to it further solidified in Feodor's mind that Lila was a corrupting influence. But the final straw came when he finally learned that Varvara was pregnant. Disgusted by the thought of his child and heir growing up in an impure, corrupted Lange, less than a month before his wife was due to give birth, Feodor orchestrated the murder of his father and attempted to murder Lila and her children. Soon after he took the Carved Throne, his daughter, Olga, was born. Despite his nature, he proved to be a very loving father to his daughter, spoiling her rotten and taking very deep pride in the girl. His reign as Tsar is eventful, with him attempting to restore some of Lange's glory by participating in the war against Meltaim and grabbing some land from it, among other things. He finally meets his end by chance in 1357 when he is drowned by a rusalka who had once been his unwilling lover. Georgiy Irbis (1214-1248) Georgiy was the first son and heir of Tsar Vsevolod Irbis of Lange. Slated to inherit the throne, he was an intelligent, affable and progressive young man, who much like his father sought to try to revolutionise and modernise Lange.In particular, he was keen to break it out of its isolation and engage more with the outside world in a peaceful way. He knew it would not be easy but had high hopes as Tsar. It was he who oversaw the negotiations between the Bernian house of Perlino and the northmen clan near the border and when said negotiations failed, provided and led the bulk of the troops to rescue the kidnapped wife of Kincaid Perlino. This prompted further efforts to cooperate, culminating in the marriage between his younger brother and Una Stallion. He was fairly polite to Una and was a great help in welcoming her into the royal family. However, the Langean Tsarevich eventually fell victim to his own vices. In contrast to Georgiy, his wife Vera was a boring, dull woman who did not want change and was content with things how they were. He married her for political purposes in order to secure the backing of the powerful southern Los house in his plans for reforms. Nevertheless, he was not happy in the marriage and frequently spent time away from her. Eventually, he met a woman named Alena Filina and almost instantly fell in love. She was highly intelligent, beautiful and full of life, in contrast to his plain, boring wife. Georgiy increasingly spent time with his mistress instead of Vera, prompting her to become highly jealous and insecure. To add to that, Alena exercised almost total dominion over Georgiy's will and the smitten Tsarevich held her opinions very dear to him. Eventually, however, their love ended in mysterious circumstances. An assassin was found dead in Alena's room, along with Georgiy and Alena's bloody dress. His wife was accussed of plotting treason but she insisted she did not want Georgiy dead. The evidence was clear and she was executed. The inheritance passed to Georgiy's brother Yuriy and this is considered the start of Lange's century of decline. Kasimir Irbis (1277-1328) Kasimir Seraphimov Irbis is Tsar of Lange from 1299 to 1328. A mild and relatively kind introvert, he was nothing like his aggressive, warmongering father and had no interest in leadership or following Seraphim's ambitions. At first, Seraphim was only cold towards him, leading Kasimir to spend more time with his grandmother, but after her death and his father's loss of the war with Kyth, Seraphim became downright abusive because his son was not living up to his expectations for an heir. Kasimir often suffered from his father's hair-trigger temper and would have gotten far worse had Seraphim not spent much of his time obessively planning his revenge. As a result, Kasimir grew into a miserable, scared man who had no capacity for leadership and who avoided his father entirely when he could. He was forced to take over Lange at the age of 22 and one of his first acts as Tsar was to sign a humilitating treaty of capitulation, surrending land and a major town to Kyth. Following the disorganisation and the riots that ensued which he had to quash, often with force, and growing more and more weary of the squabbling of the nobility and the constant poverty of the land, Kasimir's depression grew worse and worse. He began to hate his own country and always reacted to it with a cynicism and lack of faith which were inappropriate for a Langean Tsar. Kasimir hates everything he has ever done as sovereign, having accomplished very little as Tsar aside from keeping the peace because he believes there is no way to fix his fundamentally broken country. His only comfort came in the form of his wife, Valera, who is the only one who knows of his dislike of Lange and who prevents him from giving up completely on everything, including his life. However, he is very distant with his own three sons due to his trauma from Seraphim's abuse, preferring his daughters and younger girls in general. He attempts to become a father figure for the Courdonian princess Lila Alaric, who arrives in Lange and becomes his daughter-in-law, relieved to have a foreigner who would also have no delusions about the awfulness of his land. However, it is this closeness which leads to his downfall in 1328, when his much more patriotic, ambitious and psychopathic son, Feodor, takes the relationship to mean that his father had grown weak and been corrupted by the Courdonian spy. In spring of that year, Kasimir is assassinated by Feodor, finally putting an end to his miserable life. Maxim Irbis (Jerkface but not as much as his brother) Olga Irbis (Fear her) Una Irbis (nee Stallion) (Tough indirect causer of wars) Valera Irbis (Strict but sweet) Yuriy Irbis (He was okay, actually) Guinne Family Desmond Guinne (Magic-gene providor) Harris Guinne (Srsface brother who inherits the business) Lewis Guinne (Hardworking dad) Skye Guinne (Long-suffering mum) ''Mistral ''Crew Spencer Grean (1260-1303) The son of an Albion fisherman who was discovered to have magic at a very young age. His father, wanting better for him, saved up all the money he could to have the boy trained with a local mage. Currently, Spencer is the resident mage of the ''Mistral, ''focusing mainly on healing and defensive barriers, which is why he mainly stays on the sidelines. He is part of the original crew, being picked up in Websteros when Llyr was initally gathering them up, and remains with Llyr until their deaths in 1303 with the sinking of the ship. Though Spencer works on the ship in very close quarters, he is not particularly sociable and much prefers being off on his own. That and his habit of constantly peering around and being unhappy at being dragged outside, as well as his habit of staring unblinking at people have earned him the nickname of "Ship's Cat". Spencer constantly denies he behaves like a cat and does not initially appear to be fond of the nickname but he does not fight too hard against it since he knows it is pointless. Though the skinny mage stands out greatly amongst the tough, burly sailors, he is in fact one of the most highly respected members of the crew due to holding their lives in his hands. As a result, Spencer gets the best treatment out of all of them and despite the teasing that they all subject him to, he is content enough with the rest of the crew and their Captain to continue serving with them. Spencer's magic is middling and he is not as well-trained in its use as a Corvid but he is strong enough to heal most injuries and provide some protection in battle. The crew are reluctant to get him exhausted enough to get Pulled because of how useful he is to them and because many see Spencer as either a son or a younger brother. He has had one appearance in fic so far, in the collab-fic "Windfall". Leo Morgan (The biggest, sweetest, shyest guy) Category:Medieval characters Category:Non-game characters Category:Bernians Category:House Stallion Category:Minor Nobles Category:Albioners